The present invention relates to a hydraulic pressure control apparatus.
A related art hydraulic pressure control apparatus has been disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2005-35470 (hereinafter is referred to as “JP2005-35470”).
In JP2005-35470, in order to reduce variation of controlled hydraulic pressure with current that is supplied to an electromagnetic valve, a gradient of change of the hydraulic pressure when the electromagnetic valve opens is detected using a pressure sensor, and the hydraulic pressure control apparatus corrects a command current value so that the detected gradient of the hydraulic pressure change becomes the same as a certain reference change gradient.